


Fill You Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Sam Winchester, Dark, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Evil Castiel, Evil Dean Winchester, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please write a continuation of that Demon!Dean and Demon!Cas with Slave!Sam? Different anon here: I just read it and it was SO INCREDIBLY GOOD, and I can't get enough and Pleeaaassseeeeee????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Do Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583050) (39)

When Dean and Cas walked in the room together, Sam whimpered, but dropped to the floor, shaking lightly.

He felt a hand run through his hair, before it gripped it and he was forced to look up, seeing Dean and Cas looked down them, their eyes black.

Dean’s hand tightened in Sam’s hair, and Sam cried out.

"Dean…."

"On the bed, Sammy." Dean ordered.

"But, Dean…" Sam whimpered.

"We can punish you." Cas said.

"No! I’ll go." Sam’s hair was released and Sam moved to the bed, and he knelt down.

Sam felt a twist of a plug, and he held back the sob he wanted to make.

The plug left his ass, and he felt Dean move in behind him, stripping down. Dean brought him to the middle of the bed, and he sank inside Sam, and started to fuck him.

"Fuck…." Dean groaned. "Love you always being so open for us. Cas! Get over here. I think Sammy needs both of our cocks in him."

This time Sam did sob as he was forced up. He watched Cas strip down and Sam whimpered as Cas came over. He pressed close and Sam felt Cas’ cock push up against his hole.

"Oh, god….please, no."

"Sam…" Cas said, voice warning.Sam shut up and he cried out when Cas pushed in beside Dean. He whimpered and his head dropped, eyes closing.

Dean and Cas started moving in Sam, and Sam could feel them rub against his prostate.

"Oh god." Sam moaned, as the two moved.

"I think we should find a bigger plug for him." Dean grunted, as he fucked Sam, hands gripping Sam’s arms. "Fill him to the brim with come and plug all of it up."

"See how much he can take." Cas grinned, and Sam shook and sobbed openly now. "Maybe we could see how many toys he can fit inside."

"I like that idea…what about you Sam? Like that idea? Fill you with come then fill you with toys?"

"No…please…." Sam cried.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean grinned, grunting as he came.

Cas soon came after him and they continued fucking him.

"Gonna fill you all the way Sammy." Dean grunted. "Make you full of our come."


End file.
